Love, Hate, And Pain
by AmareVerus
Summary: ‼ Contains rape‼ Scourge comes to Sonic night after night and no matter what Sonic does to avoid him or how hard he fights Scourge always gets him. Shadow likes Sonic though he doesn't realize it, he's noticed injuries on Sonic over the past few weeks which he finds strange as Sonic is never injured. Can Shadow save Sonic before it's too late?
1. The Start Of It All

Silver chocked on the thick member shoved down his hot wet throat, he liked this roughness. Tied up and taken like this, used. Shadow for all his anger and uncaring attitude was a proper dom. They always talked through the scenes they were going to do,  
/Silver had safe words "yellow" for caution and "red" for stop they were simple words but they work so why not and for when he couldn't speak (like now) he had ways to signal Shadow. Afterwards Shadow always provided aftercare to make sure both his  
/body and mind were ok and took extra special care especially after some of the rougher scenes.

Shadow pulled at the silver quills eliciting a moan from the masochistic hedgehog that vibrated his shaft. Shadow groaned as he thrust into Silvers mouth with little regard for how well he could breathe with a throbbing shaft shoved down his throat. He  
/of course kept his eyes open for any signals from Silver that would tell him that he needed him to be careful or stop all together, though he didn't expect any he never assumed. As per usual the black and red hedgehog was wearing his hover shoes  
to

/compensate for his shortness. Silver and Sonic were both taller than his saltiness but Silvers height hardly mattered. The time traveling hedgehog was on his knees a dick in his mouth with his arms tied tightly behind his back. He was perfectly submissive  
/and innocent even like this. Unlike Sonic with his shit eating grin on his stupid face and cocky attitude. Shadow had never seen him hurt and yet he'd been wearing bruises and cuts lately, weirder still was that he had kept them hidden though nothing  
/could escape the ultimate lifeforms about the blue annoyance he pulled Silvers quills hard enough to rip a few out earning a cry from the younger. Shadow didn't particularly care even if he should, he'd like to take his frustrations out on Sonic  
who

/actually deserved the pain. Silver gave no signal that he'd gone too far so he didn't stop. Shadow dropped the blood tipped quills to the floor and shoved himself all the way inside Silvers abused mouth. He was distracted now by that stupid blue  
pest

/so he was no longer in the mood to continue.

The ebony crimson striped hedgehog roughly thrust into his mouth a few more times before his cock throbbed and thick hot salty cum filled his mouth and spilled down his throat. He'd gotten more rough than usual 2/3 of the way in and he looked fairly pissed  
/off. Silver wondered if it had anything at all to do with him as he swallowed the thick cream obediently when the now flaccid penis was pulled from his mouth. This scene was fairly soft and Shadow wasn't supposed to look angry so that meant there  
/was something else on his mind.

"We're going to stop now, I can't complete the scene" Shadow said down to a now confused looking Silver. Unlike _some_ trashy romance novels with BDSM (I'm looking at you Fifty Shades of Grey) Shadow actually practiced safe and proper BDSM. A scene  
/was planned out in advance and if it couldn't be completed exactly as it was planned you didn't continue. He and Silver were partners and close friends but they weren't in love or in a relationship, Silver actually was rather fond of Blaze The Cat  
/but wasn't confident enough to actually confess that to her even though they were close friends, Shadow didn't pretend to know how to go about asking someone out but he helped Silver however he could. A certain blue hedgehog flashed through his mind  
/and his anger flared. He bent down and undid the rope binding Silvers arms back then helped him onto his bed.

"Is there something wrong" silver asked softly but Shadow just shook his head.

"There's nothing wrong, I just can't complete the scene" he said looking at where he'd pulled Silvers quills out. "Are you ok? What do you need?" He was always sure to give Silver whatever he needed.

Both of them had dealt with a lot of pain but Silver knew that Shadow had a dark and twisted past. It had happened more than once that one or both of them couldn't complete a scene.

"A shower would be nice and some ointment" Silver replied.

Shadow helped the younger hedgehog up even though he didn't really need help. They went into Shadows master bathroom and Shadow started the shower turning it to the warm temperature he knew Silver liked.

Scourge pushed into the bound and gagged Sonic, he had no doubt that the handcuffs were cutting into his flesh- he smiled wickedly at that. Sharply pointed white teeth gleamed in the dimly lit room, Scourge was grinning nastily as he bent forward over  
/the defenseless hero- "How does it feel to be violated by the better version of yourself?" he growled in Sonics ear, before biting into his shoulder, not letting up until after he tasted blood.

Sonic was on his back, his hands handcuffed to his metal bed frame and a bar strapped to his ankles keeping his legs spread. There was a handkerchief stuffed in his mouth muffling his cries, Scourge had only done that to make him feel more vulnerable  
/not because there was anyone to hear his screams. There was no one to save him because he was the hero and how could he tell his friends he was made to be this weak by an evil version of himself from another universe. Tails was his little brother  
/and there was no way he could let him find out about this. Amy was a bit of a stalker but still a friend and he couldn't worry her. Silver suffered enough he couldn't cause him any more especially now that he seemed to be happier. He couldn't tell  
/knuckles either. And Shadow? He would laugh or not care remotely. Maybe Rouge. This had been going on for weeks, no matter what he did Scourge got to him, no matter how many locks on the door, no matter how fast he ran or how hard he fought he still  
/ended up back here. Scourge was cruel and sadistic, how could another version of him be like this?

It hurt, teeth in his shoulder and being fucked raw and dry by someone who only wanted to cause him pain. Before all this Sonic had never even had his first kiss and now all of it belonged to Scourge- that thought made another sob rip through him. He  
/just wanted it to stop but Scourge wasn't that kind. He felt something cold slide through his fur cutting into the his skin, a knife. He screamed.

"Awe what's the matter lover? Did that hurt?" The green hedgehog questioned in mock concern as he bent down, he licked the wound he'd just caused. He drug his claws over the fresh gash and then without warning he punched Sonic in the stomach full force.  
/He did the same thing again to his chest moaning at how Sonic tightened around him as his his ribs cracked. "Darling I don't know what you want if you don't tell me~" he purred then laughed at his own bad joke. Sonic wore the most beautiful expression  
/of agony, he loved that face. Scourge slapped him across the face with bruising force before pulling the handkerchief from his mouth and leaned forward stealing yet another kiss from Sonic. He bit his lips moaning at the taste of his blood and thrusting  
/his tongue into the wet cavern he'd fucked earlier. Scourge grabbed Sonics hips as he pounded into his cum filled hole, he leaned forward and whispered "no matter who you take as your lover, no matter who you love when they touch you all you'll see  
/is me."

Sonic could feel the cock pulsing and throbbing inside him, Scourge was about to come... again. How many times had he come already? Three? Four? He'd lost track, his stomach was bulging it was so full of the semen. Scourge wrapped his hands around Sonics  
/throat, digging his claws into the soft flesh- every breath was agony, there was no escape. Scourge buried all 9 inches of his monstrous cock inside him and came filling him up even more. He pulled out and uncuffed Sonic "until next time my love"  
/he murmured in his ear and then in a flash he was gone. Sonic was left bleeding and in a puddle of cum, every time it was worse. He could barely breathe between his own sobs and his newly broken ribs. He curled up on his side and sobbed until he  
fell

/asleep with cum still oozing out of his abused hole and blood crusting his fur.

The next day Silver woke up around 7 even though he usually he woke up at 5, he was an early riser even when he'd stayed up really late. He'd stayed up till almost 3 in the morning with Shadow just talking, he of course brought up Blaze. Shadow had been  
/unusually distracted, he'd mumbled something about a stupid blue annoyance which was obviously Sonic. He and Rouge suspected Shadow didn't hate Sonic nearly as much as he thought he did, they also suspected that Shadow didn't like or understand those  
/feelings and that's why Sonic pissed him off so much. Silver chuckled softly to himself, he was definitely going to be telling Rouge that Shadow had been thinking about Sonic during a scene. Rouge would tease him about it, she was the only one who  
/could get away with it aside from Cream who was adorable enough to get away with anything. Silver came out of Shadows spare room his quills and fur a hot mess. Shadow was still awake, he'd showered last night after Silvers and put on black boxers  
/and "Get Scared demons" t-shirt. He hadn't slept which wasn't surprising, he didn't seem to need sleep as often as everyone else. "Coffee?" He asked and Shadow pointed, he went into the kitchen and got himself the mug he usually used, white with  
a

/stack of books printed on it, it was the only mug with colors. He filled it half way up then pored cream in and a packet of hot chocolate, Shadow kept a box of hot Swiss Miss just for him although Silver knew he drank it sometimes. He sat down on  
/the couch with his mug "are you going to see Rouge today?" He asked.

"Probably" Rouge was his best friend and he needed to ask her about the blue annoyance. He took a sip of coffee from his black mug that had the National Geographic logo only it said national sarcasm society then under that it said "like we need your support".  
/His coffee was black of course "did you sleep well Silver?" He asked "how's your head?" He added referring to where he'd ripped out the quills on accident.

"Quite well, I'd ask you how you slept but I know you didn't" Silver replied smiling, he sipped at his strange chocolate coffee concoction. Shadow had tried it once and he wouldn't admit that it actually tasted good.

"Yeah, I wasn't tired" this wasn't exactly the truth, he'd tried to fall asleep but he kept thinking of Sonic and his mysterious injuries. "Do you know if that faker has gotten hurt in fights lately?" He asked Silver sense he knew the blue hedgehog better.

"No? He hasn't gotten hurt lately, why do you ask?" It was a fairly odd question, Sonic never got hurt.

"Just wondering" Shadow responded without further explanation.

* * *

Sonic hadn't gotten much sleep, he'd fallen into unconsciousness soon after Scourge had left but he'd woken after only a few hours, and couldn't fall back asleep. He finally gathered enough strength to drag himself out of bed at almost noon. He managed  
/to get to the edge of the bed but collapsed into a heap onto the floor as soon as he tried to stand. He let out a sob of pain, it was so much worse than the times before. He literally had to drag himself across the floor to get his phone off the  
nightstand.

/Hedialed the only person he could. Rouge.

It rang only a few times before she picked up "what's up hun?" Her voice came through the speaker. He didn't say a word. "Hello?" She said then after a few moments she hung up, probably assuming it was a butt dial. He couldn't bare to ask her to come/and  
help him with the sorry state he was in. He pushed his phone away from himself and it slid across the hardwood floor out or reach.

Sonic stayed on the floor for another hour though it felt like forever, only then had he gathered the willpower and strength to move again. He pulled himself up using his bed for leverage, he took a moment then he slowly started making his way to the  
/bathroom. He started the shower and turned the temperature gage to lukewarm. There was no need to strip down, Scourge had done that for him already.

The blue hedgehog climbed onto the shower, wincing as the water hit him. Sonic sat in the bottom of the tub under the water, he gently started to clean the dried sticky cum from between his legs. He hated it, he wanted to burn away every touch and every  
/memory but what Scourge had said was right- he would always see him no matter who he was gingerly washed himself and sat in the bottom of the tub until the water ran completely cold.

He shut off the water and slowly got back to his feet, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself in a faded red towel. He took the first aid kit out from under the sink and sat down on the toilet. Once he was dry enough Sonic took the ace bandage  
/out from the kit and let his towel fall around his waist. The next few minutes of wrapping the damn thing around his ribs was torture, he broken a rib before but he didn't often get injured and he wasn't used to pain. He applied ointment andtapedgauze  
/over the the new cut on his stomach, it stung but that was nothing compared to the throbbing pain of his ribs.

Sonic went into his room and threw on a Green Day American Idiott-shirt and red hoodie. He stripped his bed and while it was tempting to just light everything on fire he insisted threw it in the wash with a lot of bleach even though

that would ruin the fabric further. He then used bleach to clean his entire apartment, he had to keep stopping so he could take a breath- when you could run faster than sound you weren't used to being winded especially not when you weren't even hardly  
/moving.

When everything was clean and he was dizzy from all the bleach fumes he waited for the washer to finish. As expected when he opened up the washer his once dark blue sheets were littered with even more bleach spots than before and had bled onto his red  
/come fitter staining it purple in places end it was also littered with bleach spots as well. He threw it all into the dryer with a bunch of drier sheets. Sonic put on socks and his signature red sneakers which were made special so that he could run  
/without destroying them in five seconds. With that he left his apartment and gave Tails a ring sense he had called and texted him. It was now a little after 3.

"Hey there Tails my genius buddy" he said into the receiver.

"Where are youSonic, it's Saturday" Tails was obviously annoyed at his lateness.

"Is it? I completely forgot" he yawned "I just woke up, I'll be there soon" with that he hung up and took off in a streak of blue.

Every Saturday everyone got together for a cookout, it was always at Tails's place because he had an actual house and a workshop withof course a very large yard. They had all helped put in a pool last spring, even Shadow who despite being a wallflowerwas  
almost always there.


	2. The cookout

So I was nearly done with this chapter when almost everything was deleted for no reason. Please excuse me while I go have a nervous breakdown.

Silver had left in the late morning- almost noon, to go meet up with Blaze before the cookout. Shadow had somehow given him the courage to ask her out but said courage was dwindling with every second. He hadn't told Blaze about his relationship with Shadow but he suspected she kneels something. Blaze smiled at him and he was so distracted thinking about the artful curve of her lips.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

"So what's going on with you and Shadow?" She asked the spaced out Silver.

"Huh? What did you say?" He asked having missed what she said "what about Shadow?"

Blaze poked his head "you're pretty spacey today aren't you?" She said chuckling "I asked what was going on between you and Shadow, you two seem close but not in a coupley way"

Silver blushed (we're not talking about the realisticness of hedgehogs blushing) "it's complicated" it wasn't actually complicated or hard to explain, it was rather simple in fact but Silver was a shy creature and he didn't exactly want to explain his  
relationship with Shadow to blaze who he actually had a crush on. "Shadow is being all angry about Sonic again, he was muttering about him last night when we were...-together" He said attempting to change the subject.

"Very interesting, so what exactly where are you two doing together?" Blaze wasn't about to be distracted although she wouldn't push him if he really didn't want to talk about it.

Silver looked rather uncomfortable and nervous "we're in a kind of relationship" he said vaguely. "It is difficult to convey as I'm concerned that you will misinterpret" he had his head down.

Blaze raised an eyebrow "I won't judge and you don't have to force yourself if you're really uncomfortable with telling me" she gently patted his shoulder. She had already figured out they were in a relationship of sorts but she was curious as to the  
specifics.

"The customs of this time are foreign to me, I am not used to these things" he omitted "Shadow and I participate in specificintimate relations"

Blaze of course wasn't surprised by this as to her it was fairly obvious "okay" she said calmly, trying to encourage him to be comfortable.

"Shadow is much better at explaining this" Silver mumbled red faced "it's like this, ShadowisthedomandI'mhissub" he said in a blur of mushed up words. "AndIreallyreallylikeyoubutit'sIdon'treallyunderstandthissocietyorifyouevenlikemeback" (And I really  
really like you but it's- I don't really understand this society or if you even like me back) he added without meaning to because he was flustered.

Blaze would have laughed at how flustered he was had it not been because he was confessing his feelings for her. She stepped forward and kissed his forehead and hugged him gently "of course I like you"Silver was a precious little creature, whom she found it impossible to not love.

—


End file.
